Expect the Unexpected
by ronlovernumber1
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time to the marauders era and falls in love with THE Sirius Black. What will happen? I will be revising this story!
1. Time Travel Holy Crap!

**TIME TRAVEL...HOLY CRAP**

**1997-7TH YEAR**

Hermione sat in the library looking up some tibbits to an essay that Snape had assigned on the shrinking potion they had been working on for a while. She looked through the potion book looking for things to put in her essay that would go good with it. Once she was through with it she smiled to herself and read over it before doing a quick drying spell on the ink and putting it in her bag.

She left the library heading to the great hall humming a little tune to herself which sounded oddly like 'Weasley is our king', "Hey 'Mione wait up!" someone called from behind her, Hermine stopped and turned around to find her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter coming up to her.

She smiled, the war was over, Harry was glad too he no longer had to deal with his scar hurting because of Voldemort, and he didn't have to deal with any visions that could hurt him or anyone else, he still played quddich and he was very built even though he might not look it with his uniform on. Ron was also built from playing quddich as well he was slightly taller then Harry and had lots of freackles and bright red hair, Harry had raven colored hair like his father.

"Hello boys." Hermione said as they started to walk on to the great hall, "Hello little girl." they said together smiling at her. They entered the great hall smiling up at Remus and Sirius whos name had been cleared and walked over to where Ginny and Luna was sitting, Ron sat on Lunas right hermione on her left on on Ginnys right and Harry on Ginnys left. Ron kissed Luna and Harry Ginny before digging into their food.

The three girl shock there head and put some food onto there plates and started to eat more neatly then the boys. "I'm going to the common room guys see you later." Ron nodded to her as did Harry and Ginny and Luna gave a soft 'good-bye' as she got up and left the great hall.

Hermione walked up a few flights of stairs heading into the hall that lead to more flights of stairs until she heard the amacing bouncing ferret "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Gryffindor princess without her precious bodygaurds." Malfoy said slamming her into a wall, "Oh shove off ferret boy." she said glaring at him, his grip tightening on her wrist that would most likely leave a bruise on it the next day.

"Language Granger, by the way you look way better then i would have imagined for a mudblood." and he slammed his lips down on hers, she smirked and kneed him before running away from Malfoy, she was looking behind so much that she slipped on one of the stairs and fell bumping her head she heard something break and then everything around her went black.

**1977- Marauders- Hogwarts- 7th year**

Sirius Black was walking to the great hall when he saw a binding white light and a thud, he opened his eyes and saw a girl with brown hair, he ran towards her and saw that she had a broken time-turner on her neck and her head was bleeding, he checked her for a pulse before picking her up softly and taking her to the hospitle wing.

"Madame Pomfrey quick someones hurt." Sirius held laying the girl down on a bed, "What on earth is it- oh my thank you Mr. Black you may go to the feast now, you can come up afterwards, Sirius nodded and walked out. "He Padfoot what took you so long?" one of his friends asked, "This girl she I'm guessing came from the future since she had a broken time-turner on her neck, anyway I was heading down here and all of a sudden this white light comes out of no where and then shes there her head was bleeding some i took her to the hospital wing. So James how are you going to get Lily to go out with you this year?"

James shrugged and piled some food onto his plate, "James Harold Potter." James looked up and saw a very angry Lily coming towards him his eyes widened and stood up, "Um, Hi Lily whats wrong?" James asked looking concerned, "Oh like you don't know, when i was on my way here there was blood, did you get into a fight or something." Sirius sighed and said, "Lily James didn't get into a fight i found a girl and her head was bleeding so i took her to the hospital wing." Lilys face then softened and said, "Oh OK then i guess me and James will go great this new girl, you coming Sirius." Sirius nodded and got up.

Back in the Hospital Wing Hermione was just now waking up, her head pounding like crazy, "Ow my head." she said putting her hand to her forehead feeling something soft she grabbed the mirrior off of the bedside table and noticed bandages on her head, she laid the mirrior back down and saw that her time-turner had broken, she sighed and turned over.

"Good your awake her drink this it should help the pain, now i would like you to stay over night and tomorrow our head girl will take you to Professor Dumbledore so you two can talk about your problem." Hermione nodded and drink the potion felling the pain instantly subside.

There was a knock on the hospital wings door and Madame Pomfrey went and opened letting the kids that where outside in, Hermione smiled when she saw Harry's godfather and his parents come in, 'this would be a great time to get to know things about Harry's parents so i can tell Harry is i ever get back to my time.' Hermione thought sitting up.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, head girl, the guy with the glasses is James Potter, head boy, and the guy with the black hair is Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled at her and shock her out stretched hand, "You felling any better?" Sirius asked, Hermione nodded and said, "Yes thank you did you bring me up here?" Sirius nodded and Hermione thanked him, "So are you really from the future?" Sirius asked from his seat on Hermiones bed side.

Hermione nodded and looked down, she would have to ask Dumbledore if it would be a wise thing to tell them about their future. "So can you tell us anything about our future selves?" Sirius asked, Hermione shock her head and yawned, "Well we better get out of here I'll be here tomorrow morning around six thirty to get you ok." Hermine nodded and layed her head down on her pillow immediately falling asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up and saw some clothes on the end of her bed, she smiled and got up changing into the shirt and the pants. She smiled and walked out to see Lily on the floor with her book bag next to her, Hermione cleared her throat and Lily looked up smiling at her.

"Morning Hermione, I see you found the clothes that i left for you to wear, now lets go to Dumbledore, and see if we can go to Hogsmead today to get you a wardrobe while your here."

Hermione nodded and they started walking Lily pointing out things she knew already, "Well here we are I leave you to talk to him, see you in the common room." Hermione nodded and said the password Lily had given her and walked up the stairs to Dumbledores office.

She knocked and heard a soft 'enter' and went into the office that had all the silver trinkets on tables like the one in the future, "Hello Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled and motioned for her to sit down, she did so and said, "I'm Hermione Granger and--" Dumbledore held up a hand and said, "I know who you are, my future self sent me a note saying that one of his students from the future would be coming to save three people and make one person get what they deserve I trust you know who he was talking about."

Hermione smiled, i can tell them and they will live i could tell Dumbledore about the horcruxes and he can finish them off and kill Voldemort before he can get to Harry, Hermone thought, "Professor i was wondering if you knew anything about horcruxes, if so then you should know that it's possible that Tom Riddle has made around seven by now and my friend is the eighth one, anyway the other horcruxes are Gaunts ring, Hufflepuffs cup, Ravenclaws lost diadem which is somewhere in the room of requirements, Voldermorts snake, Tom Riddles dairy, Slytherins locket, and then you can stop him." Hermione said, Dumbledore nodded and said, "Thank you now here is a note so you and Ms. Evans can go to Hogsmead today, and don't forget to make friends with people."

Hermione nodded and got up took the note from Dumbledore got the password for the common room and hurried off.

When she got to the fat lady she said the password and walked in only to have everyone turn and look at her, God i hate it when people stare at me like that, she thought as she walked over to where Lily was sitting with the marauders, "Hey Lily Dumbledore gave me a note saying we could go to Hogsmead today."

Lily smiled at her and said, "Great just let me get my cloak from the girls dorm and we'll go." Hermione nodded and sat down, "So can you tell us anything yet?" Sirius asked, Hermione nodded, "Yeah I can but how about in a week so i can get settled in we go to the Room of Requirements, next Friday." the four boys nodded and James and Remus went back to there homework.

"I'm ready Hermione." Lily said coming up to them, "See you later guys." she said kissing James lightly on the check before the two girls left for hogsmead.

Once there the two went to a clothing store for girls only, when the two girls finished they had bought Hermione ten shirts, fifteen pants, ten skirts, twenty pairs of shoes, a few dresses for the dances that year, make-up, clothing accessories and much more, they payed and headed back to Hogwarts with bags filled with stuff.

"Hello ladys." James said as they appeared in the common room, Hermione bid them good night and went up stairs. she sighed and fell back onto her bed she missed Harry and Ron and Ginny and she was sure that they missed her. she took out a peice of parchment a quill and ink and wrote down everything she would tell Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily hopefully Peter wouldn't be there and she could tell them he would betray the Potter.

**Tell James and Lily they get married and have a son named Harry and that Voldemort would come after them because of Peter Pettiegrew being a spy for the Death Eaters.**

**Tell Sirius that he shouldn't go after Peter but go to the ministry and tell the minister under virectumsereum that Peter was the Potters secret keeper...**

the list went on and on until Lily walked in about ten minutes later.

Hermione awoke from another one of the dreams she had been getting ever since the final battle had gone on, she sighed and got out of bed quitely as to not wake her room mates. She walked down the stairs and went to sit on the couch, she stared into the fire for about an hour before going back up the stairs to the girls dorm.

She sighed and got back into her bed she had about three hours left before she had to wake up and be introduced to the whole school.


	2. First Day In A Old School

**Being Edited**

**First day in an old school**

Hermine woke up a few hours later to Lily shaking her awake, "Good morning sleepy head, sleep good." Hermione nodded and got up grabbing the uniform that had been sent to her and went to take a quick shower. After washing her hair and body she got out magicaly fixed her hair to make perfect curls and got dressed.

She went out of the room and grabbed her book bag and her books and went down the stairs to the common room only to find James and Lily snogging and Sirius in a corner looking like he was about to throw up. She walked over to Sirius and sat down, "Do they ever come up for air." Sirius shrugged and looked at her and then her book bag, "Got enough books there, bookworm." he said smirking slightly, Hermione stuck out her tounge, "Oh real mature." Sirius said.

"Ok I'm hungry so I'm going get those two out of there game of tonsuil hockey." Sirius said getting up and heading towards the snogging couple. Hermione shock her head as she watched Sirius smack James on the head and pull him away from Lily. "Hermione come on where going to the great hall." Lily said standing up. Hermione smiled and got up putting a wight lightening charm on her bag before following the three other Gryffindor.

"Where's Remus at guys?" Hermione asked knowing that last night was a full moon, "Oh well his mother got very sick and he had to go see if she was ok." James said sitting down, Hermione nodded and sat down putting some eggs and toast on her plate. Hermione mentaly sighed, she missed Harry and Ron and Ginny, they always knew how to make her happy when they where near she wonder what they where doing at the moment.

**1997-Grimauld Place**

After finding out the Hermione had some how went back in time Sirius had left to go home for a drink, he was at the moment drink a bottle of fire whisky when Remus walked in, "It was her Remus, she was Mi." Sirius said taking another swig of the hot whisky, he ingnored the burning in his throat as the hot whisky slid down. "Sirius, remember the ring that you said would let you know if she was in danger what did you say it did if she ever died?" Remus asked.

"I told her that, if she was hurt it would turn a dark red, and if she ever died it would turn black or vise versa, w-" thats when he figured out what Remus was saying and ran up to his room where the ring was at. he opened the drawer of the nightstand and there it was the ring still the bright blue that it was when she put it on her finger that christmas day, "She's alive." and he ran out the door.

He flooed to Hogwarts into the McGonagalls office nodded to her and ran to the Gryffindor common room, "Chocolate frogs." he said before entering the common room to find Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting in front of the fire. "Guys I think i have somethings to tell you." Sirius said, "Lets head to my office and we'll talk there."

The three gryffindors nodded and followed Sirius to his office, "Now sit down this might take a while."

"Now


	3. AN

**I will be gone until the fifth so i will not be able to write stories I am going on a trip and will be back soon**

**Ronlovernumber1**


	4. another AN

**I'm am going to be moving all of my stories to a new account soon the name of it will be weasleybrotherlover012 don't worry everything will be in tact and also revised when I do move!**


End file.
